<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconcile by Fictional_Affliction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776679">Reconcile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction'>Fictional_Affliction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Mentions of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney and Duncan try to make amends a few years after All Stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had fallen asleep by accident.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Courtney’s nose was against his chest as they lay on their sides facing each other. Groggily, she nuzzled against him, taking in the scent of soap and cigarette smoke. She lingered there for a moment more before becoming fully conscious enough to realize what she was doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Duncan’s face was relaxed as his even breaths indicated that he was still asleep.</p>
<p class="p2">Carefully, Courtney lifted the arm that was around her waist while checking that she hadn’t woken him. She let out the breath she had been holding when she was able to fully disentangle herself without him noticing.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was either really late or really early because she could see through the window that the moon was bright in the sky; and as she swung her naked legs over the edge of the bed she cursed that she had gotten herself into this situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had met up the first time under the pretenses of working out their differences for the sake of their friends. So that the Killer Bass Five could hang out again like old times; except it would never be like old times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time the pair of them would swear to behave themselves and every time the snide remarks and not so subtle jabs would end up with them at one another’s throats with Bridgette, Geoff, and Dj left to try and mediate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio had finally had enough and refused to see either Duncan or Courtney until they could be civil, and Courtney being forever the mature and responsible one suggested they get together to come to some sort of peace treaty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t end well. It didn’t even start off well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“You cheated on me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>“You were being a controlling bitch!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>“You’re an insensitive asshole!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“You’re so fucking annoying!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>And then...</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was over a month ago and they were still “working out their differences” if that’s what they wanted to call it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Courtney spotted her underwear on the floor and slid them on as she looked around the dark room for the rest of her discarded clothes. She glanced back to see Duncan still asleep and held her breath as she moved to stand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stirred almost immediately. He had always been a notoriously light sleeper thanks to Juvie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duncan’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against his chest as he placed an open mouthed kiss against her neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Where ya going?” His lips traveled to her bare shoulder causing Courtney to shiver but she shook him off and stood.</p>
<p class="p2">“I have class in the morning.” She replied while she gathered her clothes from around his bedroom and dressed. Duncan frowned.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can stay you know...” Courtney didn’t meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“I really can’t.” Duncan got out of bed and paused her in her effort to button up her blouse by framing her face with his hands. His thumb brushed against her jaw as he leaned in closely.</p>
<p class="p2">“Cmon... we can go for round two... you know you want to...” It was too tempting and if she didn’t leave soon she would give in. Courtney clasped her hands around his wrists and moved them away from her. She didn’t say anything else as she headed for the door.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s really late...all the crazies are out this time of night.” There was an edge of concern seeping into his voice even though he tried to play it off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Courtney scoffed. “I’ll survive.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">She turned back one last time and swore that Duncan appeared almost hopeful that she changed her mind. Courtney opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it. Instead she gave a small smile and headed out the door.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had she asked ‘what are we doing?’, the question that was inevitable, but were both avoiding, then they would either have to admit it was more than just sex orend whatever it was they had started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Courtney wasn’t so sure she was ready for this to end just yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Illicit Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A part 2 inspired by the song Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift cause I’m here for angsty duncney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duncan could watch her fall apart like this over and over again and never get sick of it. Her head thrown back, her brown hair wild and falling over the edge of her bed, her breathy moans filling the space between them. He was drunk off of it. Off of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">He was able to compose himself before her and brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. Courtney smiled deliriously and rubbed her hands over her eyes, a contended giggle bubbling up from her chest. She was still lightheaded from the high when Duncan spoke freely.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so fucking in love with you.” He began kissing her neck where he knew she liked it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Courtney’s orgasm induced high must have been making her hallucinate. “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duncan pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “I love you? It’s not like you haven’t heard me say it before, Princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went in to kiss her again but Courtney roughly pushed him away from her. Duncan’s eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Courtney opened her mouth multiple times while her chest started to heave from her growing anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Get. Out.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out. Now.”She demanded even more scathingly and he felt a pit start to form in Duncan’s stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is wrong with you?” Hurt seeped into his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with me!” Courtney angrily stood and grabbed his jeans off the floor and pelted them at him. “How dare you...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">Hot, angry tears burned her eyes. “Don’t fucking insult me Duncan. You don’t love me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell I don’t. What’s your deal?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My deal?” She stormed over to where he had stood and began pulling in his jeans and jabbed her finger against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You. Broke. Me. You made a fool out of me on national television and shattered my heart and yet here I am! If you had ever loved me it wouldn’t have been so easy for you to destroy me. Just call it like it is Duncan. You don’t love me...you never did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duncan instinctively reached for her but Courtney recoiled and wrapped her arms around herself. He didn’t know what to say, or think. Quietly, without looking at him, she asked him one more time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Don't call me kid</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Don't call me baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Look at this idiotic fool that you made me</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You taught me a secret language </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I can't speak with anyone else</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">And you know damn well</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">For you I would ruin myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A million little times</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>